1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia services, and more particularly, to a method of providing multimedia services considering the capability of a terminal, a method of receiving the multimedia services, and the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of mobile communications terminals increases, various application services via a mobile communications network are becoming more and more popular. Thus, the main interests of mobile communications providers are changing from providing voice communications services to providing Internet services and multimedia services using mobile communications terminals. The multimedia services can be provided using a mobile telephone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or a wireless multimedia terminal installed in a vehicle, via a wireless communications network.
The Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) that provides standards for compression of moving pictures is developing standards for Lightweight Application Scene Representation (LASeR) so that various multimedia services can be provided using a terminal having various restrictions. That is, MPEG is now designing standards for LASeR available even under a limited environment by extending MPEG-4, one of the standards developed by MPEG.
Mobile communications services suffer from a shortage of communications channels and terminal resources. For instance, the channel bandwidth changes frequently according to environmental conditions, and data delay or loss is frequent. Also, the power of the terminal and its CPU and memory capacities are limited. As a result, services may be interrupted or even power disconnected. Accordingly, there is a growing need to develop a terminal that can provide multimedia services while working adaptively and detecting available resources within such a limited environment.